WHEN ICE MELTS
by withonewing
Summary: Bella doesn't get on time to save Edward, and she suffers a terrible plane crash. Alice saves her , but Bella loses her memory and begins a new life , without Edward.Will she ever find out about his death?With whom she'll end up with?Read and see!
1. Crash

A/N: All the characters belong to their rightful owner : Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Author's warning : If you cannot breathe without Edward's presence and you absolutely reject the idea of his disappearance , this is the right moment to click the "back" button .

Other notes : I rated it T because of the up-coming chapters. I also made a banner for this story and you can see the link to it in my profile here on fanfic.

There will also be other POVs.

I appreciate reviews and also constructive criticism or different ideas. If you notice something wrong about the grammar , or vocabulary please feel free to comment and I will fix my mistakes, as I'm not a fluent English speaker , and English is not my mother language, so it is very hard for me to express the right idea in English and sometimes I make weird combination of words.  
Also this is my first complex writing, as I am a newbie in the world of fanfiction.**  
**

****

**Bella's POV :**

**Chapter 1 : CRASH**

**

* * *

**

_*We can imagine life being like a plane, in which we're only passengers and sooner or later our flight ends. We have different seats but the same destination . You can't get lost , the plane always takes you to the right place.*_

I looked through the window and let tears spring out of the corner of my eyes , drowning my cheeks in salty anguish, while cloud by cloud was fading away beneath us , like cigarette's smokes stretching in the air.

Fear began to consume my senses and taking my thoughts as hostages. The fear of losing Edward, the fear of making Charlie worry so much, the fear of hurting Jake, in other words, the fear of destroying everything I touched. The fear of being _myself _!

All of these thoughts were deep buried into my wounds,wounds that won't seem to heal. I was willing to accept all this pain as long as we get there in time and _rescue _ Edward. It's a little odd to think that a vampire would be in danger, that all his power and imortal existence are in threat to disappear. I can't let that happen, especially since this vampire is my love , my life, my reason of keep breathing and in the same time my reason to stop breathing. A world without him would make no sense.

An assuring cold hand caressed my right shoulder, as I turned my face to look at her. Alice was sprawling her legs, invading all the space between the seats. She was so gracious and fluid in all her movements but in the same time so natural and her innocent smile was spreading hopes all over the place. She snatched my hand into hers , leaning closer to whisper in my ear :

"Bella, whatever it happens , just promise me you will not blame yourself for anything!" she sang with a worried voice , closing her wish with a serious alignment of her lips.

"I will never forgive myself if anything happens to Edward. Better dead , than without him!" I winced ,sure of my answer, trying to catch myself from falling apart and spreading into pieces. But this was the truth, the only truth I was aware of ,now. I refuse to accept the idea of losing him.I could not promise her what she's asking for because I know I won't be able to do it.

"Bella Swan – " she scowled , pressing my hand on her foot beneath her cold and stone-like palm. "Never….but never ..ever….say something like that. Do _you _ hear me?" she added , obviously irritated.

"It's my fault ,Alice. Don't you see ? If I hadn't jumped off that dumb cliff in the first place,nothing would have happened. He told me not to do anything stupid or reckless , but I was trying to prove how smart-pants I can be, and that I can break promises like he does. The truth is I was trying to bring him back into my life,even if all I could get was an illusion of his voice." I sniffed and raised my left hand to wipe my nose with the back of my sleeve.

"It was not your fault, for God sake. It was his from the very first beginning. He made a desperate decision by leaving you and I tried to convince him in every single way that his best option was the wrong one." she whimpered , releasing my hand and laying back on her chair.

"Tell me something , Alice." I whispered, sounding more like begging, captured by an indescribable curiosity that penetrated my mind.

"You saw me being unhappy and lost, right? Why wasn't this enough for him to come back?" I continued ,biting my lips .If he still loved me , like Alice told me, and somehow I always knew it, he would've came back.

"I saw your depression, but I also saw you recovering, being happy again, smiling, so that is why he decided to stay away . He believed you can get over it, we all did, until – " she hesitated , and I could see anger in her eyes. "Rosalie spoiled everything with her phone-call …. and all the misunderstanding with the funeral."

She saw me being _happy_, again? I wonder in what circumstances , because my heart simply denies to believe her prediction.

"You saw me being _happy_? How?" I couldn't help myself and asked.

"I was unable to see the reason beyond your new _smile_ , but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with your _werewolf _friend. I've never saw him in my visions,so…"she teased me, raising one eyebrow.

My werewolf friend? _My _Jacob_? _No matter how much I try to not stretch my affection towards him , I have to admit I considered a possible future in which he was part of it. But he would never replace Edward , and I would have only felt bad for using him like a tool to wipe my pain away ,even though that is what I've done lately and it is inexcusable. The last conversation with Jake popped out of my mind, our near-kiss experience , my heart romping at his touch,the image with his eyes full of a love I would never be able to share with him. He was always there to fix my broken pieces , to balance the clouds for me and I am so grateful for it , but in the same time , so sorry I couldn't offer him more than I had available, that "more" he always wished for.

"Well…. nothing matters now more than getting to Volterra in time. So let's concentrate on that ! Nothing from what Rosalie told Edward, or from what I've done can be repaired." I hopefully finished the conversation that didn't seem to lead anywhere, not into the direction I wanted, where I had the fault and should be blamed for my insane actions.I was also afraid I could bring up something that should not be revealed about Jake, so I thought it's better for me to stop here.

Alice sighed and tilted her head in the opposite direction, pretending to fall asleep. Like _that_ could be possible. Maybe she was just searching for the future.

Tired, with not so much power left in my body , I thought of doing the same , to spare my mind of tortured feelings for a while.

All the other passengers were so silent , I could barely hear them breathing or making any sound , their calmness almost freaking me out. It was like an awkward silence before the storm. I drove myself in a cozy position , crossing my arms above my chest and closed my eyes, pending to fly away in my dreams….or nightmares.

..................................................................................................

_Heavy cold raindrops were piercing my hair, my clothes and dancing with my own tears. My feet were stuck in the deep mud and the wind was scratching my cheeks,as I was fighting to stay on my feet. Everything felt like falling apart and drifting, the trees were fading away and I was getting lost in darkness.I could only hear the wind racing through the forest. And then, suddenly, something soft and warm touched my hand . _

_I turned around and saw a small beautiful boy , who was looking at me with his dark big eyes full of unusual love and pity .He touched my hand, trying to comfort me , to cheer me up with his innocent smile , so pure and gentle. Then he pulled me down ,until I fell on my knees , and he reached to wipe my tears that were pouring down my cheeks with his little warm hand.I felt relieved and loved like I once felt before... _

_The rain stopped and heavy dark gray clouds were now spread by the wind, revealing the blue sky and the overwhelming warmth of the Sun . _

_The strong light forced my eyes to close, burning my eyelids. I tried to reach for the boy's hand again ..but he was no longer there . Hearing as someone was calling my name in the distance, almost yelling, I desperately turned to see if it was him but …he was gone and all I could see was a white emptiness,shaking my body with unutterable power._

"BELLA – " a sharp scream snatched me from my dreams, while my right hand was almost squeezed and my body all sweaty was trembling in the freezing cold spasms of air. The plane was seriously shaking , and I could smell panic all around me. I instantly woke up and saw Alice wriggling herself against the seat , her eyes snapping wide opened, while her body was curling in all the possible directions. She must have had a vision…but she never reacted like that before ,so violently.

I was desperate , confused , and ignoring any possible chances of nausea , I tried to grab her hand to ask what happened, while my body was bouncing up and down on the chair like a volley ball. The passengers were fussing around in frenzy , panicked by the violent plane's flick. I've never experienced such extreme turbulence in my entire life and all was happening so fast that I fell like throwing up.

"Alice….Alice are you okay?"I almost yelled ,stuttering, making myself clear in the annoying noise that was pushing my senses, trying to catch a reaction from Alice. Adrenaline was rushing through my veins. Everyone was praying and crying , while objects were flying everywhere. Seat belts were so useless .

"Edward!" she gasped…. "Edward is dead. They killed him. We 're late…..and the plane………"

Then , all I could hear and feel was my heart's crackle , air leaving my lungs , my eyes being covered in darkness, something hard smashing my head while deadly screams were mixing with a loudspeaker's warning, everything fading away and slowly covered in a grave-like silence…

* Where darkness falls…there is always a dawn.*

* * *


	2. Decisions

**Chapter 2 : DECISIONS**

**Alice's POV: **

* * *

I was afraid because I knew in what kind of danger I'm putting Bella's life in and I couldn't afford any mistake. But I was sure she can handle anything, she is stronger than she gives herself credit for.

Everything will be fine. It has to be that way!

I was so lucky to have Bella as my friend, she helped me remember how it's like to be human and fragile. I feel her like my little sister and I know she feels the same way for me.

The flight was calm and I felt somehow irritated by the deep silence rushing in the air except for the couple behind us, both sleeping and snoring loudly. I smiled , wondering how it's like to sleep and dream, without having your mind suffocated with sneak peeks of the future . So many years passed since I last slept that I almost cannot remember how it feels. Now , I understand Edward's fascination to watch her sleeping. She looks like an angel , changing her expressions as her dreams draw her in. I can read a confused line of her lips…slightly parted like she is trying to say something. I wonder what is she dreaming of…but I better not know.,as I never liked to intrude in someone's intimacy too much. Edward told me it's not very pleasant to know what everybody is thinking, sometimes even referring to me. I tried to move as little as possible not to wake her up. She needed a good rest , after all the extreme–sports experiences she's been into, lately.

I couldn't catch any vision and our flight was about to end. In probably ten minutes we'll land on Ampugnano, the nearest airport to Volterra. I thought of renting a car , but that would only slow us down , as paper work takes too much time ._ Borrowing_ a nice fast car sounds more convenient.

I rested my elbow on the edge of my seat and tried to close my eyes to see if I can reach something …an action... a decision.. . anything that might help us.

I could see myself passing with supernatural speed through a dark long tunnel till I caught sight of one colored …blurry…confusing picture. I squeezed my eyes tighter. There was a fire…and many dark silhouettes circling around it. On the ground I could see tossed pieces of ripped clothes material of what it looked like to be a blue male shirt. No signs of Edward. He was not there but I could dimly feel his scent. I tried to search him , passing through long corridors deep buried under the city but...nothing. Fear crossed my face when suddenly, Aro came closer and whispered in someone's ear : "Send Carlisle a letter! Let him know we did the best we could for his son but he didn't seem to want to cooperate. I was generous enough and gave him several chances, too bad he didn't want to listen .Killing five of our guards wasn't a wise decision..He could have been useful. Very ..useful!" Than all I could see was Edward's burning bracelet.. jumping out of the flames.

I began to twitch as my thoughts wouldn't let me come back to reality. I was absorbed in my vision , struggling to get out and scream. _He was dead! We were so late!!!!_

And then.. I could see the dark clouded sky and a flock of birds coming out of nowhere . When the plane took a soft curve,the birds were sucked into three of its four engines , roaring in extended flames, causing the plane to stall and plunge into the near-by forest, crashing violently in a strong scent of gas , followed by a big explosion which burned my vision.

I snatched my eyes wide opened while I grabbed Bella's hand and squeezed it.

We were going to crash!

"BELLA!" I screamed whilst the plane began to shake seriously. The birds already hit the engines. My body was curling without my will, ripping off the seat belt. I had to do something to rescue Bella's life. She woke up , terrified by all the fuss and grabbed my hand, confused and almost dizzy.

"Alice….Alice are you okay?" she asked , trying to make herself clear in the chaos of voices around us. The aircraft was losing altitude and I had to tell her the truth. My body was still in shock but slowly I was gaining consciousness.

"Edward!" I gasped…. "Edward is dead. They killed him. We 're late…..and the plane………" I finally spited out, tripping over the last part while the plane began to twist in the air , catching speed, people being thrown all over their seats and objects flying everywhere. The oxygen masks were popping out above us and the flight personnel was as frightened as the rest of us...of them, with no courage to calm anyone down. I turned to look at Bella and I could hear her heart beat slowing down , power fading away from her body, closing her eyes and releasing my hand. Oh…No! Not the best way to make things easier , Bella! You're not helping me too much if you faint!

I caught her in my arms while the burning bracelet jumping out of the fire was replaying in my mind like a vicious movie scene.

I pondered about the chances of saving Bella's life and they were pretty small. One thing that could work was using as a shield my own cold marble-like body ,during the accident. But an explosion of such proportions could also be fatal to me. No need to be ripped in pieces at such temperature.

I could jump , holding her tight, with seconds before the plane hit the ground. Yes, that would work out just _fine_! But I have to hurry up as we don't have too much time left. In less than four minutes we'll be ashes.

A sweet scent of blood was spreading in the air. Focus, Alice! Focus, like Carlisle taught you! You can do it , just put your mind over the matter!

I could see despair on their tortured small faces. It was so cruel and I couldn't do anything about it. It was useless for me and for everyone else to play Superman now because: 1. I couldn't do anything to stop it and 2. I haven't taken any flying lessons.

If Edward knew that Bella was alive, he would want to see her safe. And I'll do everything in my power to grant his wish. After all, it is my fault for taking her with me, even though I had no choice. Bella's body was laying limply, unconscious, and with a minimum of effort I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into my arms , carrying her , through the rows of bouncing seats , trying to make my way out to the door. The passengers were watching me with horror, but in the same time with hope , like I was some kind of an alien chosen to rescue them. They were pulling each other, desperate to find a safe spot .Sorrow washed my soul as I turned to face a crying little girl sitting on the floor and holding tight her mother's hand. I was being useless…I couldn't do anything , and I'll never forgive myself for this. I began to smell gas and that's when I opened the plane's door , and air pressure began to keenly push me back inside. Everyone was screaming ,scared with their faces covered in horror. It was a nightmare scenario , something I've never imagined it could exist . I took a step back , fighting with the streams of air and jumped as far as I could , diving in the air, holding Bella tight in my arms .

I landed between struggles of keeping the balance but the impact with the ground so was violent , that without noticing , Bella slipped from my arms and hit her head by something hard, a rock sticking out of the edgy grass. I immediately turned her over and examined any possible injuries . Except some little scratches, she had a deep opened wound on her temple and she was losing lots of blood. I tried to concentrate , but the scent was driving me crazy, my throat begging to burn . I was overwhelmingly thirsty but I succeeded to control myself once again .The plane crashed seconds behind us , a few meters distance.

An infernal noise spluttered all around the area and a terrible gasoline mixed with melted iron scent rose in the air and filled my lungs. The plane was going to explode. So I took Bella in my arms and ran as fast as I could away from the accident. Flying through dirt and nippy bushes, I came across a clearing with soft grass and I laid her body there, in a cool shadow of a tall tree ,near a sweet water rill.

I went back to the plane to check if there were any survivors but I could hear no heart beating…just burning metal rattling. I searched the entire perimeter of open field and forest for any sign of life. but I was alone in the middle of nowhere with no familiar scents except of Bella's. I shook my head and ran back to her . There was no time worth to waste and I had to make a decision fast. With no cell-phone signal and no luck of a light-speed ambulance I realized I was her only hope. I decided to carry her to the nearest medical center or hospital, after I ripped a piece of her shirt to dip it in the sweet water and wipe the grime out of her wounds.

"Stay with me, Bella! Be strong!"

* * *

Thanks for reading!

..I know there must be some grammar mistakes or unusual words combination... please point them out if you see any.  
Also I have to mention it was a difficult chapter as I never experienced something like this before. I've never traveled by plane either...so describing a plane crash from the inside of the aircraft was weird and mind provoking. So I apologize for any part that might sound weird related to the cause of the accident or ... the accident itself.


End file.
